I'm a soul Eater now
by Darkus and Z
Summary: Ragna is sent to the soul eater universe let us see what happens when a easily pissed ragna does in death city. Rated M for cursing and other Stuff.
1. Chapter 1

**We noticed how blaz blue barely has any soul Eater cross over so we are going to give it our best.**

 **Factor for this story ragna will be the main character and only blazblue character in soul eater. He will need to collect souls to use his abilities. His sword will be able to talk to ragna once it's eats a soul but it won't switch from sword to human the sword will be able to show letter, number and images on it's smooth surface. For pairings just pm me other leave pairings in review.**

 **Disclaimer we own nothing blazblue and it's franchise belong to their respective owners same for soul eater.**

Chapter 1 where am I now?

*cough cough* "w-wait I am alive? "Ragna asked himself out loud he got up and noticed he wasn't in the boundary he picked up his sword and noticed it felt longer so he used his sword as a mirror "What the fuck why am I 16 again and why!?"Ragna shouted. Then he heard heavy and multiple foot steps coming his way ~what now I'm not in the mode for more bullshit.~ Ragna thought then he saw a group of monsters looking like people and they were dragging a group of humans.

 **"come on boys tonight we feast on human souls tonight."** The leader said Ragna couldn't believe what he just heard and it made him really pissed. "YO you pussy ass monsters none of you are getting out of here alive prepare to get slain by me ragna!" Ragna shouted as he slashed a small monster in have and saw that it's soul was FLOATING!? ~I must be in another world.~ Ragna thought **"kill him he killed Steven he was like my little brother!"** the leader shouted Ragna's right hand absorbed the soul and he felt he could use hells fang as the monsters got closer Ragna put out his hand " **HELLS FANGS!** " Ragna said as he killed all the monsters expect the leader

" **W-what are you? "** The leader asked as he backed up slowly "funny you ask I'm the **Grim Reaper and your destroyer."** Ragna said and sliced the lead monster in half. "Thanks a lot boy how can we ever repay you?" "I'm new around here where am I?"Ragna asked "your death city camping ground park."the man replied "can you point me to the city I'm kinda lost." Ragna lied "sure just walk straight that way for 2 miles and you'll see the clearing and then you will see the city entrance and you will be fine." the man as he and his friends went to go find there camping gear.

Ragna then felt all the dead souls that we floating around come to him and enter his right hand or if you want more details his Azure Grimoire ~this world doesn't have Seithr good thing I'm a soul reaper.~ ragna thought then he saw a stray soul go into his weapon Blood- scythe and a bright light blinded him for a few seconds -yay that battle was fun come on let's go kill some more.- Blood- scythe said in ragna mind "great my sword can talk anything else that I might not know that is new." Ragna said as he started to walk to death city.

 **And cut this will be it for the first chapter leave a comment and we will report haters have a nice day peace.**


	2. Chapter 2 I have a job just great

**Welcome back to another chapter the chapter was short and probably no sense but we didn't care we will safe chapter 1 some day anyway here's chapter 2. Wait I don't own blazblue or soul eater each belong to their respective owners. -means blood scythe is talking to Ragna in his mind-**

Chapter 2 death meets death.

After Ragna made it to the city he felt a killing intent but not aimed at him it was just there. -Ragna don't you think a place called death city would have more de- oh never mind look there's a dead body now.-Blood-scythe said as ragna ran to the dead body. "This woman was just killed that means that the killer can't be far we got a job to do." Ragna said he then heard a scream to his right -yay it's killing time ragna the grim reaper is here watch out evildoers for your time to live will be short- Blood-scythe said as ragna ran down the streets looking for the killer.

"Jack the ripper your time is coming to an end." Soul said as he became a weapon. While soul and maka where fighting ragna saw that the girl was highly trained after the fight he saw the scythe turn back into a boy and eat the orbs he been seeing lately "yo weapon kid what was that you just ate?"Ragna asked "that was a kishin egg soul the soul of a human who has turned into purely evil and kill innocent people to gain more poor."Maka said "wait are you saying that the floating orbs are souls and souls are like ghost right?" Ragna asked "a ghost is a ghost it kills and moves a soul can't move stupid."soul said "watch who you call stupid pal I'll have you know I can kick your ass any day of the week with out effort."Ragna said as he pulled out his sword "let not fight we have to report to Lord death and tell him that we are almost done with making my partner here into a death scythe."maka said and called death vai Window ~what the fuck? How is that possible you can't just straight up call someone trough a window.~ragna thought "whose your friend maka he looks new around here?"Death asked "my name is ragna the bloodedge and I'm also known as the grim reaper."ragna said

"ok weird, what are you doing here ragna did you come to join the dwma?"death asked ~well I'm a different world that's clearly out there now I can join this school or I can not join and get mixed up with more problems and plus I need a place to learn information this is the best solution so far."ragna thought "listen death I'll join but for now I'm tagging around with maka and soul to see if they ever need help."ragna said "no can do on the latter part this is there mission so you can't but for now come to the dwma and we will test you for your skills and power and see what classes you need to take."death said "fine I'll be there later just know I need a place to live I'm going to explore the city for a few hours."ragna said and left. -a few blocks and hours away from where he met soul and maka- ~sword any ideas I can get a job at?~ragna asked -well you can be a mercenary your good at killing or be a body guard or you can work here at death shipping delivery service (DSDS)-Blood-scythe said ~sounds ok plus I'm strong enough to lift any of the packages.~ragna said so he entered the the delivery shop.

"What you need or want kid?"mark asked "I want to work here I need a solid source of income."ragna said mark then chuckled "I like your attitude your lucky we are short on man poor ox needs help delivering coffee beans to death bucks help him deliver all bags in 1 hour you can get the job."mark said "easy ass hell how many bags I passed death bucks a mile ago."ragna said "ox took 4 bags left and they ordered 50 leaving 46 bags still think you can pass the test?"mark asked but he was left mouth hanging open "I'll be back to go over the contract."ragna said as he lifted all 46 bags over his head and walked away from the shop. ~tomorrow I have to go to school hope it's not boring.~ragna thought as he smirked thinking about all stupid things can happen tomorrow.

 **1st we kinda solved ragna ghost fear I think 2nd we are/ were adjusting ragna to death city 3rd mark is just ragna boss he might be useful in later who knows 4th hope you enjoy this chapter have a great day flamers will be reported. Random question what is cooler ragna sword that can transform or the fact that normal human bullets don't effect him?**


End file.
